


A Different Jack (Septiplier)

by tmi



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmi/pseuds/tmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was just finishing up his last video, signing off with his signature goodbye. He then changed into simple pajamas and jumped into bed, dozing off to a dream filled sleep. Once he awoke, though, he was no longer in his bed, and a different Mark was on top of him.</p>
<p>AU where Jack goes into a world where his alternate self was dating a very, very kinky Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack just finished up the next part in is big series so far. It was getting really positive results, and right now he was on his 8th episode. It was one of those many cut scene, great graphics, hour long episode types of let's play. After giving his signature sign off, he turned off his camera and leaned back in his chair. Sliding his headphones off, Jack squinted at his computer screen to glance at the time. It was about 3:05 a.m. Jack cursed himself for spending so long on the episode. It reached about two hours. Shaking his head, he simply got up and rubbed his head, yawning. He would usually stay up and run through the episode, making sure he didn't make a stupid mistake that he'd have to edit out. Instead he just saved the file and turned off his computer. Jack didn't know why, but he was feeling more tired than usual today.   
After slipping into his pajamas he jumped onto his bed, sinking into the mattress. Once settling down and scrolling through Tumblr a bit, he decided to call it a night. The green-haired man plugged in his phone to his charger and turned off his lamp. Now the only light in the room was the alarm clock on his night stand, glowing the time brightly in his face. He was used to the light, though, so it didn't bother him. Jack snuggled into his blankets, then dozed off into a dream-filled slumber.

A rather annoying alarm woke the man up. Jack slammed his hand multiple times onto the alarm, his hand finding the snooze button eventually. Jack realized first that the sound of that alarm didn't sound like his usual one at all. Jack opened one eye curiously, expecting to see a normal white ceiling. Well, if you call Mark's face inches from yours, his red hair tickling your forehead and him smiling at your confused face a white ceiling, then yes, he saw a white ceiling.   
"The fuckin' hell?! Mark?!" Jack instinctively shot up, hitting his head onto Mark's. Jack groaned and Mark chuckled.  
"Not the normal way you greet someone, but alright darling." Mark purred in his smooth deep voice. Jack raised his eyebrow.  
"Darlin'? The fuck you going on about, Mark?" Jack's yelling voice pierced through Mark's smooth one. Mark was almost startled, but regained his posture. Jack took a minute to look around. It was a pretty simple place. Light blue walls with pictures of a mix between Jack and Mark's favorite games. The carpet was a simple white, and the furniture was just as simple. It was all quite nice, really. But as Jack made his eye contact back to Mark, he found his face was, once again, inches from his.   
"Jack, won't you greet me in a more appropriate way?" Mark smirked, moving his mouth closer. Jack kicked Mark's stomach and rolled off the bed.   
"Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny!" Jack said, scooting closer to the wall. Mark stood, one hand on his stomach and the other running through his own red hair. He laughed after moving his hand from his stomach and putting it to his hip.  
"I thought I was the one supposed to be giving pain, sweetie." Mark stalked closer, predator to prey. Jack moved until his back hit the wall.   
"What is this, Mark? You're really freakin' me out here." Jack mumbled, curling into a ball. It was in that moment Jack realized Mark only had his boxers on. His ears reddened and Jack put his hands to his face. This was definitely too far for best friends. Mark knelt down, pulling Jack's legs apart and scooting closer. He then yanked Jack's hands away. Jack started to tremble.   
"Playing hard to get today, huh?" Mark yet again moved his face closer, pinning Jack's hands to the top of his wrists. Jack shook his head.   
"Mark, please..." Jack voice whimpered. Jack knew that Mark was stronger, and Mark would probably start to hurt him if he fought back.   
"Oh, you really do know me well." Mark's lips were touching Jack's barely. "I love begging." He whispered, then pressed his lips onto Jack's. Jack tried his best to pull them apart, but soon Mark grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer.   
Mark finally pulled away, smirking. Jack almost puked right then and there. He just kissed his best friend. He kissed him.

"M-Mark-" Jack wanted to say, but Mark interrupted.   
"That's daddy to you." Mark chuckled, inching closer and basically moved Jack onto his lap.  
"M-Mark please don't le-" Jack once again started to say, but Mark's hands began to tighten around Jack's wrists and almost bruised Jack's cheeks from pressing his fingers into him.  
"Say it." Mark ordered, his demeanor turning dark. Jack tried to shake his head but Mark's fingers were planted to his cheeks, restricting him from moving his head.   
"D...Daddy." Jack mumbled, so ashamed of himself. He was so embarrassed, sitting and doing weird things. With Mark of all people as well.   
Mark pulled Jack even closer, the closest they could get without kissing again. Mark moved his mouth downward and onto Jack's neck, kissing and teasing, but not getting a sound out of Jack. Why? Because Jack wasn't fucking enjoying this. So, Mark started to bite, and he even made Jack bleed. So, Jack let out a forced moan, and he kept doing that until Mark was satisfied. Though he never seemed satisfied. 

Soon they were finally laying on the floor, Mark forcing Jack's Septic Eye pajama pants off. Jack tried his best not to cry, he refused to. Maybe if he just let this happen then he'd wake up to his normal alarm and everything would be over. Once Mark stripped Jack of the last cloth he had on, he realized Jack was completely limp. Mark glared up at Jack.   
"Oh, you were faking? Am I not giving you enough pleasure, Jack? You were always so naughty." Mark purred, moving up to Jack's face. That was it, here come the waterworks.   
Jack let a tear roll down his face, then another, and soon it was Niagara Falls coming out of Jack's eyes. He started to tremble and let the snot roll down his nose and over his lips. Let me tell you, this was not a pretty cry.   
"I-I don't want this, M-Mark. W-Why a-are you d-d-doing this?" Jack cried out. Mark eyes immediately softened, and he let go of Jack. He moved his hand to caress Jack's face, which Jack slapped. He sat up and put on his boxers. Jack then curled up in a ball and let it all out, rubbing his eyes and sniffling until he finally calmed.   
"...That was rape, you know." Jack finally mumbled, a dark tone covering his usually cheerful tone.   
"That...That was fucking rape, Mark! Are you happy with yourself? Are you proud that you embarrassed me? That you made me say all those horrible things and do all this nasty stuff so you could pleasure yourself?!" Jack yelled. He finally stood up, pacing around the room.   
"I don't even know where I am right now. I should be at home, editing my new episode, drinking coffee and eating toast. I shouldn't be molested by my own friend." Jack mumbled, sounding defeated. Mark moved closer and made a move to touch him, but then just put his hand back to his side.  
"Jack, I... We usually do this kind of thing..." Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "We, we're a thing. Do you not remember?" Mark asked, looking up from the floor.   
"A thing...? You mean..." Jack raised his brow. "We're together?" Mark nodded, shaking his head and stumbling to the bed to sit down.   
"Jack, I'm so sorry." Mark said, his usual kind of self resurfacing. "I'm so, so sorry." Jack shook his head and sat down next to him.  
"It's fine, I guess. I mean, maybe I have amnesia?" Jack asked, looking to Mark. "Or maybe I'm from the past or, uh, something." Mark nodded, staring and tapping his chin.  
"Oh!" Mark pointed upward, a signal that he had an idea. "Maybe if I tell you how we met you would remember?" Mark asked, looking to Jack. Jack nodded.  
"Yeah, maybe." Jack responded, nudging Mark to continue.

This was going to be a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Mark and Jack.

"Get comfortable, this is going to be pretty long." Mark warned, turning to Jack and crossing his legs. Jack did the same, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over both of their legs. Mark cleared his throat, resting his hands on his knees and fixing his posture, then began the story.

"We met on accident, in a gas station." Mark started. "I found out you loved video games, and a lot of them were the ones I liked. That was a major factor for my dating experience, as you know."  
"No, not really." Jack interrupted, smiling. Mark laughed awkwardly.  
"Yeah, right. Sorry." Mark apologized. Jack simply nudged him to continue.  
"Anyways," Mark began one again.

Mark glanced down at his phone, standing outside of a cafe. His date was already fifteen minutes late, and it was starting to drizzle. He really hadn't thought it was going to rain. It was clear skies when he got here, and he didn't think to bring any form of gear for weather. Not even a jacket, which wasn't smart of him. It was cold outside, too.  
"Why am I waiting outside anyway?" Mark asked himself, folding his arms to his chest for warmth.  
"Might've wanted to make a good impression, I guess." He mumbled an answer, looking back at his phone yet again. Before he had the chance to turn it on, it lit up, buzzing. It showed that he had one new message. Mark quickly typed in his pass code and clicked on the messaging app. He looked down at the most recent message. Of course, it was from his old girlfriend instead of who he wanted to text him.  
"Come back baby." Mark read aloud, sighing. "Next time you have the guts to say you're cheating on me, I'll consider not throwing you into a dumpster like the trash you are." He responded aloud, not actually texting anything back. He stuffed his phone into his jean pocket, looking back to the street. It was already 8:00 in the evening, and he asked the date to come at 7:30. Maybe he should have picked them up himself? Mark sighed yet again.  
The rain came down harder the longer he stood out there. It trickled down his face and soaked his clothes. It was a pretty nice cafe, too, so going in there at this point would be rude. Mark wanted to go home, change into a t-shirt and sweatpants, then watch Netflix for the rest of the week. It wasn't his idea to go on a date anyway, it was his friends. They actually set up the whole thing. Why was he still waiting for the date? It was getting late, and Mark knew he was going to get a cold.  
By 8:40, Mark knew for certain he'd been stood up. Mark sat in the rain, crouched on the brick wall of the cafe. He curled his legs up and started to cry. His tears mixed with the rain, his snot running down to his chin. The red-haired man hated people who used other's emotions just for their own selfish reasons. He didn't even care it was raining anymore, he just wanted to cry until he couldn't feel, then eat until he couldn't eat anymore. He didn't care to be classy at this moment. In fact, he didn't care at all.  
"Fuck you, world!" He screamed at the foggy distance, the blankets of vapor covering the dark streets. He stared off in the distance, watching the headlights going from one place to another, zooming past. There was a drug store nearby, with it's flickering lights reading "OPE" in big letters. It originally said "OPEN", but the N fell off and the lazy employees didn't care to put it back on.  
Mark pulled himself up and dragged himself towards the flickering sign, and towards the glass doors. He yanked the door open with one hand, his wet feet sliding against the tiled floors. He walked in, soaking wet and freezing, with snot and tears rolling down his face. He expected the cashier to ignore him. They were either an old man who would yell at you to hurry up ten minutes before they close, or a teenage boy who'd be on their phone and act as if they hated the world. But, what he heard wasn't either.  
"Are you okay, man?" An Irish accented voice ask quietly. Mark heard steps from the cashier desk to the where the taller man stood. Mark turned his head to the cashier, who was green-haired, pale, and slightly shorter than him.  
"N-No," Mark sniffled. "I-I'm not." Mark wrapped his arms around the cashier and sobbed into his shoulder, his hug tight. The cashier returned his hug, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words. Mark shook his head and dug it deeper into the shorter man's neck.  
"At least buy me dinner first." The cashier said jokingly, laughing slightly. Mark chuckled along with him, pulling his head up and wiping his wet face. The cashier put one finger up to signal "one second", then walked towards the desk. He ducked underneath it and pulled out a box of tissues. He pushed it towards Mark and smiled kindly.  
"You'd be surprised how many people come in here crying." Cashier dude said to Mark as he moved to the tissues. Mark blew his nose with great strength, the noise startling the cashier. Mark threw it away at a nearby trash can, tried to make himself slightly more presentable, then put his hand out to the cashier.  
"The name's Mark." Mark greeted, smiling lightly and chuckling. "Wish I could've met you in a better scenario." The cashier laughed hard at that, then took Mark's hand.  
"I'm Sean," The cashier spoke after getting out his giggles. "But I usually go by Jack." He added. Mark finally let go of his hand and looked at the time.  
"Isn't it about time you switch off?" Mark asked, showing Jack the time was 9:04. Jack nodded, taking off his name tag and shoving it in his pocket.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jack asked, moving from the desk and towards Mark.  
"I come here often." Mark said simply, not wanting to go too deep into the topic. Jack and Mark walked around the store, waiting for the next worker to come in.  
About ten minutes later, a teenage boy came in. He had thickly-framed glasses as well as a resting judge-y face. Jack ushered Mark out, opening the door for him and letting him through. Once the two got out, they were hit by many rain droplets, soaking both of the gentlemen. Jack asked where Mark was going, and Mark pointed left.  
"Same here, man." Jack smiled, starting to walk along with Mark. As they walked along the sidewalk, they gushed over the new and old games they've played, as well as many other activities they have done. Mostly gaming, though.  
"So, what were you crying about in the first place?" Jack asked after he finished giggling at Mark's joke. Mark's face instantly darkened. He almost forgot about that, since he was having such a blast. He started to think about all the other exes and dates he'd gone on where they were rude or just didn't show up at all. Mark hyperventilated while Jack rubbed his back.  
"Mark. Mark!" Jack yelled to get Mark out of his thoughts. As if a switch was flicked in his brain, he instantly shot up and breathed normal.  
"Jesus, you scared me. What was that?" Jack asked, crossing his arms and staring at Mark for an answer. With a wave of his hand, Mark stopped him from any further questions. They walked all the way to Mark's house in silence, which wasn't that far. As they made it up to the door, Jack was the first to say something.  
"It was really nice meeting you. In this city, we don't get many people like you." Jack smiled softly, then shook Mark's hand again.  
"I'm the one who's thankful. Without you, I'd still be on the street, bawling my eyes out." Mark responded, then pulled Jack in for a hug. "Thank you."  
"Yeah." Jack pulled away from Mark, his smile still plastered on his pale face. They stared at each other for a bit, the rain beating on their backs like drums.  
"I guess I'll see you around?" Mark asked as he reached for the door knob. Jack stopped him and started to laugh.  
"I actually have a small confession." Jack laughed slightly. "My house is actually on the other side of town. I was just worried about you not getting home safe." Jack blushed slightly, then put his hand down from reaching out to Mark's.  
"R..Really?" Mark asked, then broke out laughing. "Dude, that's so nice."  
"Thank you!" Jack responded, starting to walk away from him. "Guess I'll see you later?"  
"What are you doing?" Mark interrupted Jack's goodbyes. "Come here, you're not walking out in the rain at night." 

And with that, Jack spent the night playing video games and talking with Mark. 

Then he spent another night.  
And another.  
Soon, Jack moved in with his new best friend, Mark.

"Wait, hold up!" Jack interrupted Mark's daydream. Mark snapped out of the story and looked back at the man.  
"Yes?" Mark asked, shifting slightly so he could focus more.  
"I just... went home with you?" Jack asked, scratching his head.  
"Yup." Mark responded.  
"At night?"  
"Yes."  
"In the rain?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Just to make sure you were okay?" Jack's blue eyes widened. Mark laughed and shook his head.  
"Now that I think about it, if we did meet in different circumstances, this is how you would react." Mark told Jack. Jack stood up and shook his head.  
"No, Mark, I..." Jack's blue eyes shifted from the ground to Mark's eyes. "I have a gaming channel."  
"Yes!" Mark said excitedly. "Jacksepticeye!"  
"Yeah, so I never worked at a gas station." Jack explained. "I live in Ireland!"  
"...Oh." Mark shifted and slouched. "Oh. So then... Where's my Jack?"  
"Your Jack?" Jack asked. He tapped his chin. "Well, if he's not here, then..."  
"He's in Ireland, where you were." Mark eyes widened. "He must be so confused! He's all alone, without me! He must be confused, and worried, and upset!" Jack's eyes widened as well.  
"My video! The fan's will be worried!" Jack paced. "My schedule, oh god..."  
"Really?" Mark sighed. 

Maybe these Jack's aren't so much alike.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V. 

"Few times been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that!" Jack sang along joyfully. He pushed himself towards his computer, turning up the music and jamming out. The song ended, and he sat in boredom. He looked around on the bed and found a phone on a nightstand, blinking with a notification from Twitter. After scrolling through his twitter, he tweeted,   
"Hey guys! I won't be posting today because of some personal reasons." He sighed. Because I don't know where I am, he added in his head. He unlocked his phone and opened up his contacts.   
"Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark," Jack mumbled while scrolling through the people he had saved. Finally, he made it to Mark Fischbach. But it just said "MARK" in all caps, instead of "Sweetheart <3". Jack hummed in confusion as he clicked on the contact. He clicked call, and pressed the phone glass to his ear. The phone rang for a while, and Jack was about to hang up when he heard his baby's sweet voice.  
"Hello?" It hissed, his usually smooth voice tainted with venom.  
"M-Mark?" Jack accidentally stuttered. He moved in his bed uncomfortably.   
"Do you know what time it is right now? It's pretty late." He sighed from the other side of the phone. Jack sighed, then got up.   
"Did I do something, babe?" Jack asked, using his shoulder to hold the phone in place as he walked around the house.  
"Babe?! What? Is this a joke?" Mark asked. "It's not funny." He added quickly. You could hear him pinch the bridge of his nose from the other side of the phone.  
"No? Are you joking with me?" Jack asked defensively as he wandered into the bathroom. Mark said something inaudible.   
"Ugh... Jack, I'm... I'm, just, just going to go over there, alright? Be lucky I'm in Ireland." Mark mumbled, and Jack could just barely make it out. Jack said a fast "alright", then hung up. He threw himself backwards onto the mattress, kicking his legs and glancing around the room.   
"Where am I right now?" Jack asked himself, dragging his cold hands down his face. He then looked around some more in hope of finding something useful. He only found Youtube related items. He walked around, all alone. He dragged himself around, waiting for Mark. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Jack practically sprinted. He opened the door to see a tired Mark, glowing in the light from inside.   
"Hey," Jack bit his lip, his eyes glossy and big. Mark blushed, not expecting this. Whenever someone under stress meets someone looking pretty, well, you can guess.  
"Hey." Mark leaned on the door frame, being drawn in from Jack. It was a haze, what Jack did. Mark was invited in, asked if he wanted water which he refused, and Jack led him to his bed.   
"Jack, uh, um, I... I, well," Mark scratched the back of his head, his face red. Jack inched closer and put his hand on Mark's neck. Their noses touched, Mark's face burns. There's trouble in the air, you can smell it.  
"I know, you're busy. But, I've been all alone." Jack whispered, his eyes helpless.  
"J-Jack, I," Mark stuttered, trying to back up. Jack pulled him closer, his lips touching Mark's.  
"C'mon," Jack said, then pushed himself towards him and pressed their lips together, rubbing their hips together. He pressed Mark against the wall, rubbing his hair and holding him tight. Mark held Jack's hips, and moved with Jack. Suddenly Mark pushed him off, his eyes furrowed.   
"W-Wait!" Mark pushed Jack, then took a deep breath. Jack fell to the ground, shocked.  
"W-what?" Jack asked, his eyes tearing up.  
"W-Wait, don't cry," Mark tried to help him up. Jack quickly stood and wiped his tears.   
"S-Stop yelling at me!" Jack screamed, stomping his foot on the ground. 

"I'm not yelling!" Mark screamed, then covered his mouth. Mark took another breath, dragging his hands down his face. He ran a hand through his hair.   
"Jack, I'm... I'm sorry." Mark apologized. "But, you have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, Jack." He patted Jack's head. Jack furrowed his brows.

"N-No, t-that's not r-right." Jack shook his head, then shakily went to grab Mark's hand.  
"What? Yes, it is." Mark dropped down to sit, sighing. Jack delicately sat in front of Mark, intertwining his hand with Mark's.   
"W-We're dating." Jack quietly said. Mark's face went pale. "It's true!" Jack quickly added. He then balled his fists.   
"Please, believe me." Jack mumbled after an awkward silence. Mark hugged him.  
"I do. I think that you, uh," Mark moved his hands, trying to explain what he meant. "I think that you came from, uh, well, do you know what Alternate Universes are?" Mark asked. Jack nodded.  
"There's even one that we're dating- Oh wait, uh," Mark stumbled to keep the situation light.  
"Mark," Jack put his hand on Mark's arm. "Take a breath." Mark laughed, then rubbed his head.   
"Okay," He took a breath, "Okay." He then paced around, tapping his chin.  
"Maybe," He put his finger up hopefully, but put it down quickly. "No..."

After a while of switching back in forth of random ideas. They soon faded into silly jokes, and they ended up laughing and sitting on Jack's bed.  
"Wow, that ended up well," Mark joked, then nudged Jack. Jack leaned into Mark but then saw Mark's eyes widen. Jack stumbled back.  
"O-Oh, wait, s-sorry," Jack stuttered. He almost kissed Mark, the not-his-date Mark. Jack sighed, staring at the floor. What is his Mark doing?   
"Y-You okay?" Mark stuttered, tapping Jack. Jack looked back up at Mark and sighed dramatically.   
"I miss 'em, Mark," Jack mumbled, drawing circles into the sheets, "And you look so much like him." Jack said, landing down onto his bed.  
"I know you do, Jack, but," Mark made eye contact. "I can't do that. I just can't kiss someone who also looks like my best friend. Would you kiss Felix?" Mark asked. Jack made a gross face and shook his head.   
"Oh, god," Jack pretended to dry heave, shaking his head.

God, how he wanted to kiss him, though.


	4. This isn't a chapter update, but I felt it needed to be said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not a chapter update.

Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a chapter update.  
BUT WAIT PLEASE DON'T GO IT'S IMPORTANT.  
So, as you know, the people who ship septiplier are people who are in both Mark and Jack's fan base (I think). It's just a cute little fictional ship that would never do harm, right?  
But you know that's not it.  
There are people who ship this that won't let the two be happy. They have girlfriends, which may make some mad, but it's true.  
Imagine finding a job you love, and having a best friend that works with you. You find the person of your dreams, and start to date them, but suddenly your boss says you can't date that person. Just because your boss wants you to be with your best friend who you have no interest in besides just being their friend. So you keep dating that person, and soon you find your boss starts to hate that person and harass them. Not fun, right?  
Well, those people who do that aren't doing it to one, but two people.  
Guys, Jack even yelled at us on tumblr because we were harassing his girlfriend. We've become a threat to how they live their life. I know, you find the ship cute. We all wish it were true, but it's probably not. Don't harass them, they love us. They respect us, and they praise us. We should do the same.  
Please, PLEASE don't harass anyone. They deserve to be happy with whoever they date. C'mon, guys.

Moral of the story: Let them be happy babies pls. I'm not telling you to stop shipping it, but be wary of the line between shipping and harassment. 

(PS I'M STILL WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE I STILL SHIP THE BABES)


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back in the other universe...

Jack tried to comfort him by touching his shoulder, but that seemed to only make it worse. He got up and stretched his legs, then put a hand out for Mark to get up. Mark took it gratefully, stretching out his arms. Mark was pretty buff, which surprised Jack. Vein-y, too.

"Why don't we go to the gas station?" Mark asked, startling Jack slightly. He zoned out while staring at Mark's arms.

"Uh, may I ask why?" Jack questioned.

"There might be a chance we could do something there. It's better to try than to sit around, right?" Mark made a hand signal to summon Jack to the door, after he started to walk towards it himself. They made their way out to the door and into the street.

Jack looked around, staring at the surprisingly inviting neighborhood. Mark was already at the end of the sidewalk before Jack was finished looking around. Jack tried to run up to Mark only to find he got recognized. Jack was ambushed by many.

Girls and guys of all ages asked him for an autograph, and... other things. Jack was obviously very confused. What he didn't know was in this universe, Jack was tons more popular than Mark in their careers. Jack was practically a celebrity.

Jack tried to sooth the raging crowd, and was thankfully saved by Mark. The Korean ran towards the crowd and shooed the people off. Well, most of them. Mark was facing Jack, his eyes frantic. He then sighed.

"Right." He muttered to himself. Jack raised a brow as Mark pinched his nose.

"What?" Jack asked, his hand on his hip. Mark looked towards Jack.

"Sorry, I just, uh," Mark gathered his thoughts. "I forgot you were not my Jack. You're really famous here, and usually you wear sunglasses and a hat or something before going out." Mark explained. He then searched in his shirt pocket, pulling out his ASS ASS glasses.

Jack laughed, grabbing them from Mark and putting them on. He then pulled up his hood. People who were just coming in to see the commotion were now confused, so most people backed off. There were still a few people here and there, but Jack pretended not to notice.

They all eventually left. Except one, but they weren't here for Jack.

"Mark!" They high-pitched voice squealed. They tackled Mark, causing them both to land in the grass next to the concrete sidewalk. The Korean male pulled himself up, then offered a hand to the other. A boy, Jack realized, took the offer and stood.

The boy who tackled Mark smiled a big grin, shaking Mark's hand. The Irishman was just as confused as Mark.

"Hi?" The red-haired man said without confidence.

"It's Jamie!" The blond-haired tackler, 'Jamie', exclaimed. Mark's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. He hugged Jamie and picked him up, spinning him around in circles.

"Jamie!" His mood was instantly 10x better now that Jamie was here. To say Jack was jealous was an understatement. Sure, he didn't know this Mark, but... Wait, why in the world was Jack jealous? Hell, he should be happy!

Finally, this big goof who was sexually attracted to him was finally gone. He could leave in peace. But, something in his gut didn't feel right about Jamie.

"Guys?" The now timid Jack croaked quietly. Jamie spun his head so fast Jack was surprised the little guy didn't get whiplash.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, looking defensive. He was glaring daggers, no, anime swords at Jack. If looks could kill, Jack be dead in less than a millisecond. Mark, on the other hand, was happy as can be.

"This is Jack, my boy-" Mark seemed to freeze, looking at Jack for approval. Should Jack say they were dating? They weren't, but other Jack was dating Mark, and it'd be bad to say that they'd broken up. But, before Jack was even thinking that, he'd already shook his head no.

"My boy, who is a friend, Jack." Mark fixed. Jack slapped himself mentally. Why in the world did he do that? He probably messed up a whole relationship. Jamie seemed fine about it, though, for he'd already was on Mark like a moth to a flame.

"Why don't we get a drink, huh?" Jamie asked, purring into Mark's ear. He's slick, like a fox on a poor bunny. Mark nodded, looking at Jack.

"Wanna join, Jack?" Mark asked, obviously just being polite. Jack was feeling major third-wheel vibes. Jack snapped,

"No, I'd rather not interrupt cheating in the making." Jack crossed his arms and glared a glare that only Irishmen could achieve. Mark's face darkened, pushing himself off Jamie and excusing himself. He took Jack by the forearm and pulled him away to talk.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Mark hissed. Jack pulled his arm away, a vein popping out from his forehead.

"What am I doing?" Jack could slap this guy. "What are you doing?" Mark took a deep breath, dragging his hands down his face.

"Listen, Jack. This is my old friend, we aren't going to do anyt-" Mark started to say.

"If you aren't going to do anything then why are you guys all touch-y feel-y, huh? A drink, really? You can't handle a beer." Jack smirked. "I bet you're already hard thinking about him." Jack smacked his hand to Mark's member, his confidence in an all time high, he knew he had won-

...He wasn't hard.

Jack looked up to see a very angry Mark glare at the other, his fists balled up at his sides and his teeth gritted.

"I can't believe you would make assumptions about how I would live my life. I don't think you've noticed, but I care about Jack. MY Jack." Mark spat. "And I've come to realize that I don't very much like you."

Mark stormed off, smiling at Jamie. Jack fell to the ground, overwhelmed. He didn't realize he started to cry. As if the world felt his pain, it started pouring. Jack decided to run back to home, but it wasn't his home. He didn't have anywhere else to go.

So, he ran through the rain back to the house. He opened the door and sprinted inside, closing the door hurriedly. He slipped off his shoes and threw himself on the couch. Big, ugly sobs came from him. The one guy who could help him hated him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark, on the other hand, was laughing through the rain. He covered the top of his head with his arms, mocking Jamie. They both made it to the bar, but were still soaked. The bartender was pretty upset about it.

"Mark, that was fun!" Jamie cheered, sitting on a bar stool. Mark sat along side him, a big, dumb grin stretched across his face. He almost forgot about Jack. 

He watched as Jamie ordered a drink, and as he slid it to Mark. He watched as Jamie's lips started to move, the man starting up conversation. He watched as Jamie smiled and laughed as his own joke, and he felt himself start to laugh too. He remembered taking a big gulp of whatever drink Jamie gave him, and remembered everything becoming a little funnier, a little brighter, a little better. 

He smelled the alcohol on his clothes as he messily took another sip of his 6th drink. He remember vaguely of Jamie helping him out of the bar, dragging him towards his apartment. Mark remembered the patter of rain drumming on his limp back, and remembered the sudden warmth and smell of a new house. He remembered the smooth couch hitting his back, and the glass of water Jamie slid through Mark's lips, and he smiled gently. 

But, what Mark remembered most, was the thing he most wanted to forget. 

He wanted to forget how he was invited to the bedroom. He wanted to forget how he saw there was only one bed, and how they shared. He wanted to forget how Jamie smelled so good , like lavender and honey and a tint of freshly brewed coffee. He wanted to forget the way Jamie spoke, softly and lovingly, like... like Jack. 

He wanted to forget how him and Jack shared the same qualities, like how they both have a thin frame and a beautiful grin. He wanted to forget the way he held Jamie, how he pulled him close and pressed their lips together. He wanted to forget how he thought of Jack when doing so. He wanted to forget how he held him, how he praised him, how he licked him, kissed him, played with him. 

He wanted to forget how he called for Jack when he finished. How he was kicked out, drunk and alone, hearing curses from behind the door. He wanted to forget it all. He wanted, he wanted...

He wanted Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT IT DONE  
> HAHAHAHSHHAHAHAHAHA  
> and on the day of the steven universe 100th episode hey  
> i got it done i had major writers block and I couldn't even think of an idea so I stayed up forcing myself to think of an idea  
> I don't even know if people read these notes honestly


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N: So, there will be texting in this chapter. How I'm going to do it is whenever Mark texts, it will have his name and what he says. Whenever Jack texts it will have his name and what he says. Simple, right? Okay, that's all.)

Jack was sitting on the couch, lying on his stomach. His face was pressed into a pillow, and his feet were hanging off the couch. Alone with his thoughts, he drifted off into a sad void.

...until his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

He sat up instantly, jumping at the sudden noise. Sliding the phone out of his pocket, he glanced at the notification.

One new message, it read. And it was sent from Mark. Reluctantly, he opened his phone and clicked on the messaging app, then read the message.

Mark: Jack, you won't find your Mark by walking around the city. Come home.

What? What does he mean finding my Mark? When did I ever want to find him? I just want to go home!

Jack: I'm not the one walking around the city, you are! You left me, you asshole! I don't need you.

There, that should put him in his place. The response came in less than a second.

Mark: I didn't leave, Jack. I'm still in your house in Ireland, and I'm not leaving until you're back.

What the fuck? He's in Ireland? No, this can't be, could this be...?

Jack: Mark? Big bubble blowing baby Mark? The one with a girlfriend?

Mark: Yes! Are you my Jack? The one who also has a girlfriend?

Jack: Yes! I can't believe it!

Jack was texting the Mark from his universe, not the one who left. But before he could respond to the most recent text he gotten, the sound of a door slamming stopped him. Jack looked up from his phone to see Mark, his eyes glowing in desperation. 

"Mark-" Jack watched as Mark took his jacket off sloppily and pinned Jack to the bed he sat on before Jack could continue.

"Forgive me for this," Mark apologized before pressing his lips against Jack's. It was soft, but desperate. Jack was shocked, his eyes wide open. He stared at Mark, his mouth not moving with Mark's. 

Mark moved off him after realizing Jack wasn't going to kiss back, changing positions to sit atop him. He sat there a bit, staring at Jack. A tear rolled down his face as he moved a hand to Jack's cheek.

"You look so much like him..." Mark started bawling, his hands balling into fists as he wiped his face with his sleeve. More tears quickly replaced the old ones, though. 

"Mark, I," Jack pulled himself up, leaning on his hands for support. 

"Please, Jack. P-Please, I-I..." Mark grabbed Jack's shirt pulling him closer. He soon loosened his grip. A thud on Jack's chest frightened Jack, watching as Mark broke down in front of him, leaning his head on Jack's chest. 

"Mark..." Jack trailed off, petting Mark's head. He sighed as Mark cried into Jack's shirt. Mark looked up at Jack, his glossy, chocolate-brown eyes staring at him with sorrow. Jack, before he knew what he was doing, moved his hand to Mark's cheek. 

He leaned his forehead onto Mark's, taking a deep breath. He then pressed his lips on Mark's lightly, not even thinking about what he's doing. 

Mark reacted positively. Mark leaned into the kiss, pressing Jack back onto the bed. Mark let go to breathe, staring at Jack.

"Mark, I-" Jack started to say, but Mark interrupted him with another kiss. "-don't know if we-" Another kiss. "-should be-" Mark held the back of Jack's head as he pressed a deeper, more passionate kiss onto Jack's soft lips. "-doing this." Jack moved off, standing up.

Mark stood up angrily, stomping towards Jack. Jack backed up towards the wall, Mark pinning him up. He leaned close to Jack's ear, whispering,

"Please," He begged, his shoulders dropping as if weights were put on them.

"Fine," Jack let his body relax and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Mark lit up like a Christmas tree, his shoulder and back straightening as he pushed up against Jack. 

Jack was lifted slightly as Mark held Jack's head with one hand and the other holding Jack's cheek. Mark pushed his lips on Jack's, his tongue sneakily making it's way into Jack's mouth. Jack's crystal blue eyes shut instinctively. The Irishman's hands moved up to Mark's hair, desperately pulling Mark closer. They moved in a rhythm, Jack being lifted enough to wrap his legs around Mark. 

Mark took the time to break free of their intense kissing session to snake his hand up Jack's shirt. Jack, impatient as he is, replaced Mark's hands with his own and swiftly took his own shirt off. Jack also took the liberty to take off Mark's. 

They went back to their "session", Mark pecking Jack on the lips before moving onto his neck. He sucked at Jack's jawline and all around his neck, making his way to the collarbone. He soon started to kiss a section right above the the collarbone, causing Jack to unexpectedly moan. Mark looked up to see that Jack was just as surprised. Mark took this opportunity to continue nipping that spot, sucking it gently. Jack arched his back, his eyes wide open and his mouth making noises Jack never thought he could make. Mark seemed to enjoy it, though. 

Mark moved to Jack's chest, just starting to kiss his chest when Jack's phone went off. It rang the default ringtone for an iPhone. 

Mark continued with his kisses, pretending the iPhone didn't exist. Jack, though, pushed him off. Mark whined, but Jack just waved his hand as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" A familiar deep voice asked.

"You're my Mark, correct?" Jack asked. Mark 2, the one Jack was currently stuck with, hugged Jack from behind, kissing his neck. Jack bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Yes, I am." Original Mark responded. Mark 2 nipped at Jack's sensitive spot on his neck. Jack thrusted his ass back to Mark 2, arching his back in pleasure.

"W-Why did you call?" Jack asked, trying to keep the conversation alive (hopefully without having to do or say anything inappropriate while doing so.) 

"I wanted to ask how you got there," Mark said suspiciously. "Is this a bad time?"

"N-No!" Jack said a little too loudly, biting his lip. "I went to bed-" Mark grinded against Jack, pushing Jack's front to the bed. Jack was in a weird position, like a dog, leaning against the bed. "-and woke up here."

"Listen, Jack, you seem busy. I'll just call back." Mark said awkwardly. Before Jack could say anything, original Mark already hung up.

Now it was Jack and the teasing Mark. Jack, now realizing how embarrassing this position was, tried to move away from Mark. Mark only grabbed Jack's chest and leaned into Jack's neck, kissing it gently.

"Mark," Jack mumbled. Mark ignored him as he slid his hands up Jack's torso.

"Mark," Jack said, more forcefully. Mark then traced Jack's V-line.

"Mark!" Jack pushed off Mark yet again, covering his body. Mark furrowed his brows.

"I'm not your Jack. You hate me, remember?" Jack questioned, picking up his shirt and slid it on. "I'm sorry for being a burden." He added quietly.

"Jack, I-" Mark started.

"No!" Jack yelled. He was done with crying, with whatever this was. "I'm not your Jack and your not my Mark! So stop trying to befriend me. I don't want..." Jack motioned to Mark's shirtless body. "This."

"Jack, please, I..." Mark trailed off, thinking carefully.

"I don't want your help if you're going to harass me. I have other Mark to guide me home. Nice knowing you, I guess." Jack moved to the door.

"Oh no, you did not just go there." Mark snapped, glaring at Jack. "That was not harassment. You wanted that! You made the first god damn move!" Mark screamed.

"I was doing out of sympathy, Mr. Have-Sex-With-Me-Because-I'm-A-Pathetic-Loser!" Jack yelled back, grabbing his few things he had when he had gotten here.

"Goodbye, idiot." Jack spat as he slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation right now so this chapter was written on my phone. Hope you guys enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack fucks up.

Jack slammed the door with purpose, his adrenaline still high and his stomach still doing backflips. But that all came to a sudden stop when the voice in his head asked,

"What now?"

Jack walked through the rain, his body getting almost instantly soaked. They didn't accomplish anything from that argument, besides Jack feeling a little more confident. But the cons definitely out way the pros.

For starters, Jack didn't have a place to stay. He couldn't pay for a hotel because he didn't come here prepared. He didn't sleep with his wallet in his pocket, he's lucky he even got here with his phone.

The rest of the stuff he has was from Mark. Once Mark found out Jack was from another universe, he let him borrow some clothes and other things. Mark gave him a place to stay and clothes to wear.

"The more I think about it the more I become the ass." Jack mumbled to himself. The thunder made him jump as he fell into a puddle. How could this get any worse?

...He forgot his phone. It was still on the bed. Great, now he has to go back. 

Jack got up, sighing. Thankfully he hasn't cried yet. He's not one to cry all that often, so he isn't too surprised. He was just... drained. Tired from all of this nonsense. 

Suddenly, steps could be heard from farther down the street. They sounded like they were running.

"Mark?" Jack mumbled, squinting his eyes to see better in the pouring rain. It couldn't be. Oh god, not him.

"Jack," Jamie said with a groan as he stopped. He then smiled mischievously, moving closer. He pushed Jack into an alleyway.

"W-What?" Jack stuttered as he scrambled to get up from being pushed down.

"Mark called out your name when he climaxed, so I'm gonna make you call out mine." Jamie said as he pushed Jack against the wall. Jack blushed madly, trying to push him off. Jamie then pulled out a knife and put it to Jack's cheek, poking it. Not enough to make him bleed, though.

"Call my name, Jack," Jamie whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe. Jack shivered at the touch. What was he to do? He couldn't fight back now, unless he had a death wish.

"Do it," Jamie hissed, moving the knife from Jack's cheek to his abdomen.

"J-Jamie," Jack croaked, shifting uncomfortably. He felt Jamie's boner brush against his own as he moved. Was Jamie getting off at threatening him? 

Jack's P.O.V.

"Louder!" Jamie growled, putting his knife in his pocket to pull me up.  wrap my legs around him so I won't fall to the ground, closing my eyes as he gropes my ass. 

"Jamie!" I say louder, trying to say it as loud as possible without getting attention from cars or people passing by. Mostly cars, though.

"Good enough," Jamie mumbled, pressing his lips against my own. I flinch in shock as his surprisingly warm lips gently kiss my own. Even more of a shocker is me kissing back.

Jamie moved swiftly, though gently, as if savoring every part of my body. He slipped off my shirt (with my permission). Mark would never do that. Mark wouldn't take the time to go through every inch of my body, pressing his warm lips against my tiny body.

"A little turned on, are we?" Jamie looked at my erection, throbbing with anticipation. God, the thought of being loved on everywhere really makes me feel good. 

Jamie moves to my shorts I have on. He kisses my thighs with passion, licking them gently and even nibbling. I zone out, letting the craftsman do his craft. My eyes blinded with bliss, I don't even notice the cars and people passing anymore.

I get shocked back in reality when someone takes me whole.

"J-Jamie!" I moan, not caring how loud I sound now. He stares back up at me and winks, swirling his tongue and licking in all the right places. I grab his head and rest it there, not forcing him to take any more than he wants. Before I finish, though, he stops to look back at me.

"Can I get something out of this, too?" Jamie whispered, the sweet tone on his tongue. I nod mindlessly, my body shocked with pleasure. He slips off his pants slightly, just enough to get his erection out, and oh my god he wa-

"What the fuck!" An all to familiar voice yelled. Mark stood at the entrance of the alleyway. I slide down from the wall, naked. Jamie was still fully clothed, though. I get was he was doing now, he's a sick bastard.

"I can't believe it." Mark crossed his arms, irritation vibrating through his body. He looked drenched, like he'd been out here for a while.

"I look everywhere for you, thinking you were lost and afraid. I thought you were sad and alone, and I knew that it was my fault." Mark sighed, his voice shaking. I couldn't tell if he had tears or if it was just the rain.

"I find you in a public alleyway with my old friend having the time of your life! You think I'm the slut? You think I'm the one who tries to get in people's pants?" Mark pointed directly at me. "Look at you, you're naked in a public alleyway! Talk about indecency. I can't believe I spent all that time looking for a whore like you." Mark spat on the ground in front of him, as if he were spitting on us.

"What did you call me? Mr. Have-Sex-With-Me-Because-I'm-A-Pathetic-Loser? That doesn't really look like me, now does it." Mark turned on his heel. I pushed Jamie off me, gathering my clothes and sliding them on. They were drenched and dirty, but I didn't care.

"Mark!" I called out, reaching for him.

"No, I'm done, Jack! I don't care if you sleep on the ground anymore!" Mark screamed, turning to me.

"Please, I-" I put my hand out to reach for him.

"Have fun sleeping in the dirt." Mark hissed, slamming the door in my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM done  
> Getting my hair done tomorrow aw yeee
> 
> (Edit: I fixed the chapter mix up! Sorry about that guys.)


	8. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in the other universe... 

Mark didn't expect his days in Ireland to be like this. Out of all the things that could've happened, this was... One of them, apparently. 

Mark woke up normally. He was spending the week in Ireland with his brother, decided it be best for a break. Well, sort of. He planned on doing some collaborations with Jack, being he lived here. It was a good idea, at the time. But, when he got on the plane, his brother was late to arrive. Thomas missed the plane, which was fine, but he couldn't come for another two days. Mark originally thought, "Well, it can't get worse than it is."

But boy, was he wrong.

He gets a call as soon as he gets to the hotel, which was around midnight. He found it was from Jack. He sighed dramatically.  
"He probably wants to know if I got here okay," Mark mumbled to himself, answering the call.  
"Hello?" Mark asked, tiredly. It probably came out harsher than he meant. Jack stuttered back. That wasn't really like him.  
"Do you know what time it is right now? It's pretty late." Mark sighed, rubbing his eyes. Jack probably just finished a video, and decided it be best to call before he went to bed.  
"Did I do something, babe?" Was his response.

Mark almost dropped the phone in surprise. A million thoughts hit him like a tsunami, his eyes going in out of focus. Babe? This must be a prank, right? Maybe a hallucination. Yeah, that happens a lot when you're tired, right? This whole call was a big vision in his mind. Or maybe a dream? Either way, he still answered.  
"Babe?! What? Is this a joke?" Mark asked. "It's not funny." He, once again, said a lot more venomous than needed. Well, he was tired. Jack should know not to crack jokes at people who are easily snappy.  
"No? Are you joking with me?" Jack asked defensively. You could hear him walking around the house. Jack sounded sincere. No, this was definitely a big hallucination.   
"Ugh... Jack, I'm... I'm, just, just going to go over there, alright? Be lucky I'm in Ireland." Mark finally responded, hearing him say "alright", then hurrying to hang up his cell. He was too tired to drive, so he might as well take a taxi. 

There was three options in Mark's mind. He was dreaming, hallucinating, or Jack was joking. If it was a lucid dream, then it didn't really matter. If it was hallucination, then it'd be best to go with someone else in case of emergency. If it was a joke, then Jack was going to have a hell of a bad time. He hoped it was a dream.

"Here," Mark handed the cab driver a twenty, thanking him and exiting the car. He took a deep breath, then wandered towards the door, walking like a drunk. He wasn't seeing very well anymore. Maybe it was the fact that it was dark, or the fact that he was super tired. 

"Hey," Jack bit his lip, his eyes big and glowing. Mark blinked once, twice. Why did he look so... Needy?  
"Hey," Mark responded, leaning on the door frame for support. Maybe he should've just stayed in bed. He zoned out as Jack lead him inside. Jack asked him something, but Mark didn't hear it. He said no anyway.

Wait, why were they in Jack's bedroom? When did they get there? Maybe Jack saw how tired he was. Yeah, that's it. Nothing bad.  
"Jack, uh, um, I... I, well," Mark stuttered anyway. He couldn't help but get red at the thought. Surely Jack understood?   
But then Jack inched closer. This joke was taken a little too far. He but a hand on Mark's neck. It was cold, but inviting. Mark melted at the touch. He was so tired, he'll practically invite anything at this point.   
"I know, you're busy. But, I've been all alone." Jack whispered, his eyes helpless. Mark could only flush harder. This was definitely too far for a joke. Mark was too zoned out to come up with a witty come back.   
"J-Jack, I," Mark stuttered. Good job, so much for witty. Mark stumbled backwards, hoping it would give Jack a hint.

Spoilers, it didn't. Soon Jack's lips were pressed on Mark's warm ones. Not enough to be a kiss, but just enough to feel Jack's warm breath. Mark could sense the boner from here. Not that there was much space in between them anyway.  
"C'mon," Jack invited. His breath felt warm, and smelled like cinnamon. He pushed himself a little closer, causing their bodies to collide. Their lips were intertwined, their hips rubbing together. Mark was soon pressed against the wall, his back hitting the acoustic foam. It was nice foam, maybe he should get it.   
Jack ran a hand through Mark's red hair, and Mark soon fell apart, held together only by Jack's firm grasp. He subconsciously put his hands on Jack's hips, grinding them together.  
Then he felt the boner. Oh, no. He was straight, and although Jack had a small frame, like a girl, he wouldn't do him.

"W-Wait!" Mark pushed Jack, then took a deep breath. Jack fell to the ground, shocked. Oh no, he pushed him. Jack's eyes welled up.  
"W-What?" Jack stuttered. This was so out of character for Jack.  
"W-Wait, don't cry," Mark tried to help him up, but Jack refused it. Mark was trying his best, but he was so confused and tired. He just wanted to sleep.  
"S-Stop yelling at me!" Jack screamed, stomping his foot on the ground. Mark snapped,  
"I'm not yelling!"   
Oh no, he didn't mean to. He felt as if he was going to pass out on the floor, this was too much. 

"Jack, I'm... I'm sorry." Mark apologized. "But, you have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, Jack." He patted Jack's head. Jack furrowed his brows. Oh, great.  
"N-No, t-that's not r-right." Jack shook his head, then shakily went to grab Mark's hand. Mark pulled back.  
"What? Yes, it is." Mark dropped down to sit, sighing. Jack delicately sat in front of Mark, intertwining his hand with Mark's. 

"W-We're dating." Jack quietly said. Mark's face went pale. "It's true!" Jack quickly added. He then balled his fists.   
"Please, believe me." Jack mumbled after an awkward silence. Mark hugged him.  
"I do. I think that you, uh," Mark moved his hands, trying to explain what he meant. "I think that you came from, uh, well, do you know what Alternate Universes are?" Mark asked. Jack nodded.  
"There's even one that we're dating- Oh wait, uh," Mark stumbled to keep the situation light.  
"Mark," Jack put his hand on Mark's arm. "Take a breath." Mark laughed, then rubbed his head.   
"Okay," He took a breath,

"Okay,"

 

Long story short, Mark ends up staying the night at Jack's. Jack, thankfully, didn't do anything to Mark while he was sleeping. But he did make breakfast! They ate pancakes in comfortable silence, but it was soon interrupted by a sigh.  
"What?" Mark asked, his mouth stuffed with his fourth pancake. Jack laughed slightly, but then shook his head.  
"Nothing, never mind." Jack responded. Mark shrugged, and they went back to silence. It was a little more tense, though. 

Now, Mark had some idea of why Jack was tense. Without even leaving a note, he left the house. Mark was now frantic to find him. He then had the idea of texting. Grabbing his phone, he texted Jack.

Mark: Jack, you won't find your Mark by walking around the city. Come home. 

 

There, that will do it. He got a response instantly.

Jack: I'm not the one walking around the city, you are! You left me, you asshole! I don't need you. 

What? Maybe he thinks he's talking to his Mark.

Mark: I didn't leave, Jack. I'm still in your house in Ireland, and I'm not leaving until you're back. 

There, now Jack knows he's talking to this Mark.

Jack: Mark? Big bubble blowing baby Mark? The one with a girlfriend? 

No, this can't be. Is this his Jack?

Mark: Yes! Are you my Jack? The one who also has a girlfriend?

Jack: Yes! I can't believe it!

They started talking for a while, about what happened and about their alternate selves. But, then Mark didn't get a response. He waited a couple minutes. Maybe he was busy? 

Mark waited another 6 minutes 48 seconds before grabbing his phone and calling. He was worried. What if he wanted to stay there? He didn't want to be stuck with other Jack!

Mark coughed as the ringing stopped, composing himself.

"Hello?" He called out.

"You're my Mark, correct?" Jack asked. He sounded a lot less flirtatious, just the way Mark liked it. But did he hear him stifle a moan?

"Yes, I am." Mark ignored the sound. Maybe it was just in his head. 

"W-Why did you call?" Mark heard Jack stuttered. He sounded very preoccupied with something. Something Mark didn't want to admit it sounded like. 

"I wanted to ask how you got there," Mark said suspiciously. "Is this a bad time?" He hoped that it wasn't, and that it was all his imagination.

"N-No!" Jack stuttered loudly. Mark flinched at the sudden raise of voice. "I went to bed-" A soft groan from what sounded just like Mark. "-and woke up here."

"Listen, Jack, you seem busy. I'll just call back." Mark said awkwardly. He hung up before Jack could continue. That was definitely a moan he heard, from himself. It might've been him stubbing his toe?

"Who am I kidding," Mark groaned, his face in his hand. "They were in the middle of sex." 

"W-What?" Jack was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. Mark's face went colorless.

"M-M-My b-b-b-brother, y-yeah! H-He, uh, he was, um, having sex with, erm," Mark tried to form words, but it wasn't working. A tear rolled down Jack's face.

"T-They were having sex," Jack said in shock. His eyes were glossy. "My boyfriend was having sex with... With... With that fucking cunt!" Jack went from sad to angry in a split second. 

 

...This'll be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey the other universe  
> it's about time i told you what happened  
> kinda
> 
> it's mostly just copy and paste from old chapters and recap lol


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New glitch-y game???? It changed the game for everyone.

Meanwhile, in the other universe...

Everything happens for a reason.

That's what Mark's mom always used to say to him. He was full of mistakes and accidents, and when he felt really bad, his mom would kiss his forehead and say lovingly,  
"Everything happens for a reason, sweetie," She'd smile, hug Mark tight, then lead him to where ever he was supposed to be. 

Everything happens for a reason, she said. But right now, Mark wished he knew what that reason was.

Mark's life was perfect. He had a supporting family, a steady job, a happy boyfriend who he'd planned to propose to. Funny, he actually planned to propose the day that his Jack and other Jack switched places. Mark knew how much Jack loved early morning sex, and then he was going to take Jack out to their favorite restaurant: Cracker Barrel. They'd have breakfast, then they'd go see the newest movie they'd both wanted to see. After that, they'd go out to walk on a trail they go to whenever the other is feeling sad. The view of a nearby lake was always so beautiful, and on rainy days, it was the best place for puddles. Jack, though he didn't act like it, secretly loved the rain. They met in the rain, after all. They'd go home and have a cup of hot chocolate, settle down and watch soap operas, then have a pizza dinner. They'd go to bed, and Mark would pretend to drop something, then he'd get down on one knee and propose. 

That's how it was supposed to happen. But, it didn't happen like that. This was supposed to be the most important day of his life, where he'd give it to someone else. Where they would share and treasure this moment for the rest of their days. But, it didn't happen like that. Instead, he cheated on him multiple times because he was so desperate. Mark just wanted it to be a better day.

He just wanted the love of his life back.

He thought, "Maybe it won't matter. Maybe it'll be okay if I do this," 

It wasn't. He cheated on his own future fiance, and expected no consequence. But it doesn't work like that. Never in life will you be completely content. Mark was, but it ended. His life will never be the same after this. He'd probably loose his boyfriend, if he even got him back. He'd already lost his old friend. He's going to loose his steady job and his supporting family. His life is going to fall apart at the seams, all because he thought that it wouldn't matter.

It was raining outside. Mark used to love the rain, just like his Jack did. But now, when he caught the other Jack having sex with his old friend, and how he's had similar relations, just the sight made him want to throw up. It's funny how one day can change the way you view things. All his happy memories are tainted, because he thought this one thought, that ruined his life.

 

Mark was inside his house. It was dark, he didn't turn on the lights. Instead, he moved to his computer. It made him squint as the bright light shone in his face. He rolled his chair closer to the desk, then went on Twitter.   
The tweets were mostly the same. "Where are you? What are you doing?"  
But, one tweet stood out. 

"Are you okay?"

The short answer was no. Mark Edward Fischbach, also known as Markiplier, was not okay. He was about to loose all the good things in his life. One thing would stay the same, at least for now. He wasn't Mark Edward Fischbach right now. He wasn't the boyfriend who'd lost it all, the person who'd ruined his own life.

Right now, he was Markiplier. 

He'd turned on his recording equipment, wiped his eyes of his tears, and clicked on a game. It was a horror RPG, free to download. After waiting a couple minutes for it to download, he clicked on it just to make sure it was working okay. It was. He sniffled one last time, made sure he didn't look too bad, then started the video. He smiled, even though it was fake. 

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier!" He whispered into the microphone. His spirits were already lifted. He may never get his life back, but one things for sure, his fans will still be there. 

The game was fine. It ran like a normal RPG horror game. The title was weird, though. It was called "SWITCHED".   
The premise was simple. You're a person who woke up in a weird house, and you try to find clues on why you were there. There were some weird jump scares. Some just stopped the game if you stepped on the wrong place, some made the game glitch out, but one was exceptionally weird. In all caps, right before you die, it would say,

"I'M SORRY"

That really weirded Mark out. Why would it say that? It was probably just to get the game theorists going, but it still put Mark on edge.   
He ended the video with a smile, now semi-real, and closed out of the game. 

Weird thing was, it wouldn't close. Mark clicked on the red X repeatedly, but it refused. In all caps, it read again,

"I'M SO SORRY"

So, Mark tried something. He typed in,

"why?"

The game responded.

"YOU'RE LIFE, IT'S RUINED"

This was really freaky. Mark still responded, seeing no other choice.

"how do you know that?"

The game, yet again, responded instantly.

"I HEARD YOU"

Oh fuck no.

"what? i wasn't speaking out loud, and i didn't even download the game"

The game glitched. The screen turned back except for the white letters of the game.

"I'M NOT A GAME"

It looked... Upset?

"what do you mean?"

It glitched again, more angrily.

"I'M NOT A GAME"

Mark's eyes widened. The letter became bigger and seemingly angrier.

 

I͙ͬ̿̂̇ͯ̊́"̋ͭ͒̆̐M͍̰̬͟ ̨̝͇̬̤N͔̝̰͔̖̝ͅŐ̢̝̦͓̲̻́ͮ̽ͮͮͫTͣͮͤ̓ͮ͌͊͏͕ ͉̫̟͖͌̈ͫ̊ͥ͘A̜̪͖̿ ͚̙̞̮̩̙̰́͢G̓ͩͭ̈̏̚̕Ȃ͗̋̀̔̇҉̪̗͕M̷̫̠̲̹̖͉̐̅ͦ͆̓Eͩ͆ͫ͊̈́ͮ

 

Mark tried to calm the, well, whatever it was down. It wouldn't let him type.

So, Mark did what he thought he had to do. He shut the computer down. It made error signs, but he forced shut it down anyway. Good thing he saved the recording before he did. Mark sighed as he got up from the chair. What was that thing? Why did it know about his life?

Mark theorized all night about what that could've possibly been. He was just thankful it didn't ruin his computer. It was almost enough to make him forget about what happened the last couple of days.

...Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello darkness my old friend
> 
> THERE YOU GO NEW CHAPTER :))))


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stands in the rain, pondering. Then his savior comes.

Jack was alone.

Jack wanted to be happy. He planned on having a normal day today. He wanted a warm blanket, or a warm cup of coffee, or just... warmth. Warmth in his heart, knowing he'd be doing his favorite thing in the world. The warmth of feeling loved. The warmth of not being completely and utterly...

Alone.

No, he wasn't technically alone, per say. The cars zoomed past on the street, the people buzzed around him, and the streets were alive with lights and color. But, they didn't care about him. They didn't stop their lives to ask if he was okay, and he didn't blame them. Why would they? The people who did stop, though, were people who didn't know what happened. They were fans who saw someone else, the perfect him, through a screen. They don't know him. 

Jack didn't know anyone here, either. He had one person that loved him with all his heart, even when he wasn't really the one he loved.

Jack blew it. They made mistakes, horrible mistakes, and it made Jack so frustrated. He didn't know who was in the wrong, and he didn't know how to make it right. 

...

The rain looked lovely today. He loved the rain. Key word being loved. It was so pretty, drowning out the lights around him. 

Right now, though, he didn't want rain. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want this, he didn't want any of this, and yet, he's still standing in this pouring, disgusting, horrid rain, taunting him, yelling, "I know what you did!" But they didn't! No one understood, no one dared to stop and ask if he was okay. But some did stop and ask, but he rejected them because he was utterly, completely, thoroughly, entirely, downright alone.

Jack was alone. 

Until an oddly familiar hand touched his shoulder. Jack stared at it for a while, not processing much.

"C'mon," Mark's deep voice suggested, but his tone implied it was a demand. Jack complied easily. Perhaps too easily, but Jack didn't have time to think. He'd much rather sit with Mark then alone in an alleyway.

Jack stopped for a moment, a spark of thought, and Jack grabbed Mark's hand. Jack could tell Mark was trying to keep a straight face, but saw him falter for a moment. His eyes grew in surprise, but only for a split second. Jack wouldn't of noticed if he wasn't staring at his face the whole time.

Jack wasn't trying to hide his emotions, no. In fact, he probably would've been in tears. But, he couldn't bring up the strength to do so. He just followed mindlessly. Happy, angry, sad, desperate, confused, disgusted, relieved. Feelings contradicted each other, so much so that he just decided to stop thinking all together. Just let it happen.

"Jack," Mark's smooth voice called out, causing Jack to jump. Jack looked up (though not all that much, Mark was only so much taller.)

"Hm?" Was all Jack could bring himself to do. Mark shut the door and sighed, slipping off his shoes. Jack did the same.

"Go take a shower, I'll get you some clothes," Mark said after some silence. He seemed pretty pissed off, to say the least.

"But-" Jack stopped. Mark was rubbing his temples, shaking his head. He seemed like he didn't really want to do this. Jack sighed, then moved to the bathroom.

Jack couldn't explain how good that shower felt. He partially screamed in delight. It just felt so good!

Jeez, not in that way. Hate to break it to you, but Jack isn't sexually attracted to showers.

Jack heard the door click open. It was Mark, probably setting down Jack's clothes.

"Hey," Jack squeaked out. He didn't know what else to do.

"...Hi," Mark replied, though he sounded monotone. Jack decided not to push any further.

The door closed soon after. God, where did it go so wrong?

Jack sank down to sit, letting the water hit his back like the rain did before. Only this time the water was warm. He stared at his hands. The hands that did so much right in the world. He made people happy, that's what he did. He makes people forget about themselves and hang with him, like they were hanging with a friend. 

He wanted to make himself forget about his life. He needed a friend.

Jack covered his face. Mark and Jack both needed a friend, but yet, they both didn't know how to be one. They could only stare at each other in disgust, both hating each other. They needed each other. 

The tears mixed with the water pounding on his back. He couldn't tell which was which. It reminded him of the rain. Oh god, not this again. Jack almost threw up. He made a mistake in the rain, he watched Mark become drenched in the rain, he stood in the rain for hours. The rain was no longer his friend.

No one was his friend.

After turning the shower off, Jack managed to pick himself up and drag himself to stare in the mirror. He was tired of water. The water dripped from his hair and down his cheek. Jack didn't bother wiping it off. He just... stared. He watched as the rain ran down his face, one by one. Jack sighed.

"Hey, you alright? The shower was turned off so I just- Oh god, oh my god I-" Mark came in, on his phone, and looked up to see Jack completely naked. Jack looked at Mark with wide eyes.

"I, uh, um-!" Mark covered his eyes and closed the door. Jack, still shocked, looked back in the mirror. Then he realized that it was the first time Mark's seen Jack fully naked. Jack busted out laughing. Mark did the same.

"Oh-Oh my god!" Mark couldn't breathe, he was laughing to hard. Jack had a hand to the wall to keep him from falling over laughing. Jack quickly dried off and slipped on his clothes, walking out to where Mark was.

"Mark?" Jack scratched the back of his damp hair.

"Y-Yes?" Mark composed himself, barely.

"We both need a friend, and- well, I-I, you, um-" Jack stuttered, wondering how to word it.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Mark put his hand on Jack's shoulder. He then whispered, "You have a really tight ass," and walked away with a sly grin on his face. Jack couldn't help but blush.

"I'll un-forgive you!" Jack yelled at Mark as he stormed to the living room.

"Yeah, right!" Mark responded.

 

Jack definitely felt better. It may have not been the best day, but it turned out pretty okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starts out sad, ends pretty okay. Hope you guys had a great daaaaaaaaaaay
> 
> don't know what to put here
> 
> say avacado in the comments if you like this story  
> or not idc  
> whateves  
> (please do I need constant approval)


	11. To clear everything up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter ;)

Hey guys! You all seem very confused about who did what, so I'll give a little recap.

Also, I'll be referring to the Mark and Jack from the other universe as Mark 2 and Jack 2 for this recap.

So, Jack was taken to Mark 2's universe for reasons we don't know. Mark 2 unintentionally "raped" Jack, and soon found out they were from two different universes. They decide to go the gas station where Mark 2 and Jack 2 met, deciding it might help. They meet Jamie, who was Mark 2's old friend. Mark 2 and Jack get in an argument, causing Mark 2 to go with Jamie, get drunk, and have sex. Mark 2 calls out Jack's name instead of Jamie while climaxing, causing Jamie to kick him out.

Jack, while this was happening, gets ahold of normal Mark by text. Before they get into deep conversation, though, Mark 2 starts to kiss Jack. They soon get in a weird talking-while-making-out kind of thing. Normal Mark calls while Mark 2 almost has sex with Jack. Mark hangs up, Jack stops Mark 2 from going any further. They get in another argument, and Jack storms off. Then Jamie finds Jack in an alleyway and forces Jack to have sex with him. Mark 2 sees and gets mad, and Jack's left in the rain. 

Mark 2 comes back after recording a video with a game that could talk to him, and lets Jack take a shower. They laugh, and finally forgive each other (for now). 

Basically, Mark 2 cheated on Jack 2 with Jack and Jamie. Jack got raped twice by both Mark 2 and Jamie.

\-----

In the other universe, Mark and Jack 2 aren't on good terms. Mark was I'm Ireland for vacation with his brother, but his brother couldn't make it for a while. Jack 2 calls him and tells Mark he loves him. Mark took a taxi to Jack's place. Jack 2 tries to make out with him but is rejected. They talk about what's happened and eventually fall asleep. T

he next morning, Jack 2 has left. Mark decides to text Jack 2, but instead, Mark gets a hold of Jack. Mark decidies to call him. He hangs up soon, saying aloud that they were having sex. Jack 2 was back, though, and overhears it. Jack 2 is pissed.

\------

I hoped that cleared it up for you guys! If you still have any questions, feel free to ask below. Have a nice day you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear it up my dudes


	12. Hey guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

No, sadly this isn't another chapter or a holiday special. But, it is important, and I've talked about it before. I know a lot of people will be upset, but I really feel like this should be done.

I'm not continuing this.

Well, it's not like I'm never coming back. But, there's a very good reason for why I've chosen to do this. Trust me, it's not like I did it so I could stop uploading.

This ship, Septiplier, has now become a community of people that like Jack and Mark equally. But, there is a HUGE problem. It's WAY out of hand. 

I know you've seen this kind of "rebellion" against the ship before; The most notable one is CJ not continuing to draw NSFW of septiplier, but of anti and dark, because they're fictional characters.

I'm stopping this because it's very upsetting for this ship to keep being pushed and pushed onto Mark and Jack. 

For example, the Cringemas livestream. Did you see any septiplier gifs of that? Any big septiplier moments? Think about it. They didn't even TOUCH while on camera. They have to change their own lives, and their own friendship, because we couldn't keep our beliefs to ourselves. 

And trust me, I know this is gonna suck. I really enjoy writing, and I like to portray both Mark and Jack with different personalities, but my god, we couldn't just stop and think before we tagged them in NSFW art! It's outrageous!

I know, this is only a few people. I know a lot of you readers aren't ones to tag them, or show them anything, and keep to yourselves.

And I know, this is a really teacher-like thing to do. Like giving detention to a whole class because a select few couldn't stop talking. But, this is all I can do to stop it. I want to at least influence ONE person while doing this. 

This needs to stop. We need to slow down, back up, and stop shoving our own beliefs into other people's lives.

Please, share this around. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's embarrassing to see our community be shamed upon. Make septiplier better again.

I have no idea what this "movement" or whatever is called, so if you guys can think of a hashtag or something, leave it down in the comments.

I'll see you guys when this mess is done. I might upload every once in a while, but I just want to get the point across. 

Bye, guys! I really hope this septiplier thing blows over.

(P.S. before I stop writing septiplier, I'm going to do a christmas one-shot. But then that's it I swear. Thanks guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry. This is kind of a quick decision I made, so I might stick to it, and I might not. It's not going to last forever, but it's really important to me that we aren't shunned by mark and jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!!! Another septiplier thing cause why not you know? You can't control me, I am unstoppable. I'll never stop making septiplier!!!!


End file.
